Afterschool Lesson
by DeathsGreenEyedAngel
Summary: Zack/Cloud yaoi oneshot. Zack and Cloud spend a night together after Zack comes home. Original, huh? Read and review.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_Warning: yaoi/ malexmale sex. _

_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun..._

Zack read through the famous quotes of William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, among other works that he would be teaching to his class. Removing his glasses, he set them down on the desk, taking a seat in his very own, very comfortable leather chair. He was excited to finally get his teaching career started. The school year hadn't even begun yet. Now was the time to plan so that when it did start, Zack would know what he was doing. Organizing a bit, placing pens in a coffee mug that sat in front of him, he rested his chin on his hand, still feeling a bit drowsy from the early awakening that morning...

"Wake up, I'm not going to let you be late!" Zack groaned. "Five..more minutes.." he whined, covering his tired face with his pillow.

"No, you've got to get up _now._" Zack found himself being tickled out of bed by a bossy blonde. And much too early in the morning. "Okay, okay...dammit.." he grumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed, allowing his sleepy eyes to adjust to the morning sun shining into the small bedroom. Cloud ran a hand through the spiky sides of Zack's hair, his free arm slumped over Zack's shoulder.

"Have a good day today. And don't work too hard. It's not like you actually have to teach today." Zack nodded lazily, placing a sloppy morning kiss on the blonde's cheek before heading off to prepare for the day ahead...

A knock on the door awoke Zack from his thoughts. He organized his desk quickly, straightening up his attire before opening to door to see who was there.

"Hey."

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Zack asked. Cloud stepped into the room. "I just wanted to come and see how you were doing here."

Zack laughed. "Well, it's nothing, really. Nothing much going on, you know..it's actually kind of...boring." Cloud gave a little smile, shutting the door behind him. Once again, Zack made himself comfortable in his leather chair. There was silence for a few seconds...

"Oh, here. You can sit down.." Zack said, getting out of the comfortable seat.

"No, no. There are plenty of other places to sit..." he answered. Zack smiled and sat back down. With that said, Cloud decided to take a seat right on Zack's desk, facing towards him. Leaning foward, he took hold of the arm rests and pulled the chair toward his own body.

"I'm proud of you." said Cloud, his hands now on Zack's shoulders. Zack chuckled. "For what?"

"For..well, everything. Being here, doing something you love. You never cease to amaze me." he answered. Cloud ran his hands through Zack's hair.

"And not only that, but you put up with me everyday." he mused.

"C'mon, Cloud, you know I love you..." Zack answered. Cloud grinned brightly. He loved hearing those words. Zack smiled back before giving his lover a gentle kiss. Cloud parted his lips and slipped his tounge into Zack's mouth.

"Mmm...wait..what're you doing? What if someone comes in here?" Zack asked. Cloud once again pulled the chair closer to his body, placing little kisses on Zack's neck. Zack shivered. He couldn't resist the feeling of those lips, the soft blonde hair that tickled his face as Cloud kissed him.

"Mmm, a little feisty, huh?" Zack said as Cloud started biting lightly. He buried his hand in his soft golden locks and pulled his head back a bit, giving him a rough yet passionate kiss. Cloud pulled back, getting off the desk and standing in front of a dazed and horny Zack. Cloud smiled at the confused look on his face and pulled him up by his shirt, the taller man coming to a stand very close to his lover.

"What if someone comes in here?" mocked Cloud as Zack started placing his own kisses along Cloud's neck and collarbone. Zack ignored the comment and continued, receiving little sighs and moans from the blonde as the kissing intensified. Zack's soft lips, his rough kissing, was enough to drive Cloud wild. He turned his body away from the desk, pushing Zack back to sit in his previous spot on the table.

"Cloud..."

"Mm, shh..." Cloud kissed his lover roughly, moaning into the kiss as their tounges roamed eachother's mouths.

The blonde slid his hands up Zack's white button up, caressing his tone stomach. He slid the shirt half way up his body and began kissing and licking Zack's soft exposed skin. Moving from his shirt, Cloud's hands began working at the button on Zack's pants, struggling a bit before finally getting the zipper down.

"You know, sneakin' around, doing this in a public place…it gets me really hot…" uttered the blonde. Zack sighed with anxiousness. Cloud's hand gripped tightly at Zack's cock, stroking lazily. Zack more than wanted Cloud now. He needed him. His hips bucked up into the touch, hands clutching the sides of his chair. He had to resist the urge not to bend Cloud straight over his desk and take him hard and fast, right then and there. His rosy cheeks, kiss swollen lips, soft and fluffy chocobo hair, it was driving him absolutely wild. Cloud's tounge emerged from his lips, teasing the head of Zack's cock ever so slowly. Was he trying to make him go mad?

"Cloud…please…" he begged.

Zack's lust filled gaze tore from the blonde when he heard a knock on the door. He looked around the room, eyes dreary. He sat at his desk as he did when he arrived. And Cloud wasn't in front of him, about to suck him off. Now this was a nightmare. Had he been day dreaming this whole time? He surely didn't want to open the door with a bulging erection in his pants from his highly sexual thoughts about his highly fuckable blonde. He sat in his chair for a moment, quiet, hoping that the person would just walk away from the door. And that they didn't have a key. Whoever had been standing out there layed something on the ground in front of the door and took off. Zack sighed in relief.

"Jesus Christ…" he sat back and realized that his lustful thoughts were taking over him. And this wasn't a very good setting for it. After a few moments passed, he got up and took a stack of papers from outside of the room. Just a bunch of stuff to sort and file. The images of Cloud sure were making it hard for him to concentrate…

It had now already been a few hours since Zack left the house. Cloud hoped he was coming back soon. He remembered that cute, sloppy kiss left on his cheek earlier that morning before he departed. Zack was everything he wanted. He was handsome, loving, and he brought an energy to him that no one had ever brought to him before. Zack's cheerful spirit and carefree ways were always enough to make Cloud smile when he was feeling down. Even thinking about him made Cloud smile, and he couldn't help the grin that graced his face as his thoughts leapt around his mind.

And man, did they have great sex. For Cloud, sex with Zack was incredibly special to him. He brought all the loving energy to their love making and it made the whole experience unforgettable. He thought about the way Zack kissed him and held him in the aftermath of their nights spent together. They would bask in the small amount of tangerine light that shined through into the bedroom as the day ended. In each other's arms; there was nothing better. He didn't want to be with anyone else. Zack was his and his alone. Once again, Cloud smiled brightly.

Not a thing frightened him, not a thing phased him when he was with Zack. It was like a huge shield, protecting him from anything harmful that could hurt him in any way. He was immune to the struggles of life, just by being accompanied by his cheerful, loving Zack Fair. His knight in shining armor…

Cloud ran his hand through his hair, rolling his shoulders as he strolled into the bathroom. He was feeling rather tense and decided to take a long hot bath while he waited for Zack to get home. He shut the door behind him, closing the blinds on the window to his left. As usual, the bathroom was well kept and clean. Cloud ran the water in the tub and turned on the smaller jets. He could hardly wait to get in and relax his tense and tired muscles.

_I'm looking forward to teaching this class by the end of next month. Thanks,_

_Zackary Fair_

Zack left the note on his desk, slinging his jacket over his shoulder and heading out the door. He glanced at his watch to see that it was already seven o'clock and this new knowledge of the time made him want to get home even more than he already did. Smiling to himself, he was happy that he would be arriving home to Cloud in a few minutes. Stepping out into the hallway, he politely waved a goodbye to two female teachers who were eyeing him like a couple of bitches in heat. Turning quickly, he made his way out of the school.

He hadn't done any overly hard work, or work that required physical labor, but Zack was feeling exhausted. Opening the door to his car, he lazily threw his jacket in the back seat and sped off so he could finally get home and relax. He had been thinking of Cloud all day, and all he wanted was to spend time with him tonight. He smiled to himself; it made him feel good to know that Cloud was his, and he could be with him whenever he pleased, no interruptions. Zack drove faster, grateful that there was no traffic keeping him from getting to his angelic blonde, waiting for him back at home.

Zack sloppily parallel parked outside the house, strolling up to the door, not giving a second thought to the fact that his jacket was still laying in the back seat of the vehicle. Unlocking the door, he threw his keys on a table sitting to his right. The room was empty.

"Cloud?" he called out.

In the bathroom, Cloud froze in the tub. He hadn't even heard him come in. Frantically but silently, jumped out of the bath and stood in front of the door, waiting a few seconds before finally opening it.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in"

Cloud stood completely naked in the bathroom doorway, very clearly catching his lover's eye. Trickles of water slid down his tone but slender form as he walked towards Zack.

"I was trying to get home as fast I can could. I was…thinking about you all day."

"Oh, were you?" Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck, receiving a smirk in response. The blonde pressed his body as close as he could to the larger man, savoring the wholesome feel of his clothed and warm figure against his own bare skin.

"Cloud…"

"Mm, shh…" Cloud closed him off from any further speech with a passionate kiss. Zack parted his lips and delve his tongue into Cloud's mouth. Cloud placed his hands on Zack's shoulders, pushing him back toward the bed. Breaking the kiss, he looked into Zack's lust filled eyes, his cheeks flushed from the growing heat and tension in the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Zack made an effort to remove his own clothing, tossing his shirt aside and beginning to undo his pants.

"These pants are always a pain in the ass…" he grumbled. Once he got them off, he angrily flung them across the room, making note to never wear those damn pants again. Cloud, not wasting any time, straddled Zack's lap, kissing and nipping the nape of his neck.

"Mmm.." Zack moved to look into Cloud's eyes before planting another kiss on his soft lips. Breaking the kiss, Cloud moved Zack hand up to his mouth, giving his a very seductive glance before taking a finger into his mouth. He swirled his tongue in a way that was very arousing to Zack. The blonde moved his body closer to him, spreading his legs more as a signal for Zack to make his move.

"I need you to fuck me" uttered the blonde.

Without further hesitation, Zack slipped his finger into Cloud's tight entrance. Cloud gasped and clung tightly to Zack's shoulders, nuzzling his neck as his finger moved deeper inside, stretching him.

"Am I hurting you?"

Cloud's only response was a moan as Zack hit that spot inside that mad his senses go insane.

"Ah, Zack, fuck me now."

Zack placed himself in front on Cloud's entrance before slowly pushing in. The blonde clutched a handful of black spiky hair in his hand as he adjusted to the feeling. Zack built a slow, steady rhythm once Cloud had gotten used to it.

"Fuck, faster," Cloud panted.

Zack moaned as he pushed into the blonde faster and harder, causing Cloud to cling to him tightly, panting.

"Oh God, Zack," Cloud met his thrusts with his own. Soon the raven-haired man was thrusting frantically into him. Zack wrapped his trembling hand around Cloud's member, pumping it in time with his skillfull thrusts. Cloud pushed Zack all the way back onto the bed, riding him.

"Cloud…" Zack moaned. His senses were becoming more acute as he came closer to release. His vision sharpened, his hearing intensified, he felt like he was going to burst. He held Cloud's hips tightly as the blonde's movements became more frantic with every passing moment.

"Ah! Zack!" Cloud reached climax, trembling soon after his lover came inside him.

Both panting, they lay next to each other in the comfort of their bed.

"I love you, spikey…" Zack said.

"I think I like this whole idea of you working. I can make you breakfast in the morning," he placed a kiss on Zack's neck, "and when you get home, we can spend all night together,"

"I like the sound of that"

* * *

I think the sex sucks. But you can review and tell me what you think. Be honest!


End file.
